BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD
by overflakkie
Summary: Menjadi tetangga sejak kecil adalah awal hubungan yang baik untuk mengakhirinya dengan baik pula. Tapi sayang, Jungkook mendapat akhir yang satunya. A BTS Fanfiction. VKook/Taekook. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Enjoy!
1. WILD

BLUE NEIGHBORHOOD

Menjadi tetangga sejak kecil adalah awal hubungan yang baik untuk mengakhirinya dengan baik pula. Tapi sayang, Jungkook mendapat akhir yang satunya. A BTS Fanfiction. VKook/Taekook. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _typo(s), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

 _ **Heyho! Aku kembali dengan fanfiction vkook angst request dari my partner**_ _ **Rices Friedtofu**_ _ **yang pengen ff vkook angst dan aku baru bisa buatin sekarang hehe. Tadinya mau pure angst tapi malah melenceng ada this-and-that nya ya mau gimana lagi otak pervy saya lagi bekerja, mianhae:'). Btw ini inspired sama mv trilogy nya troye sivan yang wild, fools sama talk me down!**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : WILD**

 _._

" _Leave this blue neighborhood_ _  
_ _Never knew loving could hurt this good,"_

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berusia tujuh tahun saat Taehyung pindah ke rumah kosong tepat di samping rumahnya dengan dua truk sedang yang berisi kardus-kardus, juga perabotan yang dilapisi plastik kumal penuh debu. Jungkook melihat dari pagarnya bagaimana para pegawai perusahaan jasa pindah rumah mengangkat satu-satu barangnya turun dari _box_ truk, kemudian pegawai yang lainnya dengan estafet membawa masuk ke dalam rumah yang modelnya hampir sama persis dengan miliknya.

Jungkook lalu tersenyum riang melihat satu anak keluar dari mobil _bmw_ dengan rambut coklat madu dan perawakan manis yang lebih tinggi darinya. _Teman baru_ , itu pikiran Jungkook setelah melihat anak itu berjalan bersama ibunya untuk memandangi pegawai yang mengangkut barang entah tujuannya apa. Selama ini Jungkook tidak punya kawan seumuran atau setidaknya sepantaran dengannya, hanya ada Cloe bayi perempuan kecil di depan rumahnya juga Seokjin _hyung_ anak sekolah menengah pertama yang sangat baik dan mau membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Sisanya anak-anak sekolah menengah atas dan anak kuliahan, serta bayi-bayi yang lebih mungil dari Cloe sehingga masih belum bisa diajak bermain oleh Jungkook.

" _Annyeong."_ Itu sapaan pertama dari Taehyung saat Jungkook masih asyik memperhatikannya sampai tak tahu bahwa Taehyung sudah ada dibalik pagar setinggi lehernya itu. Ternyata Taehyung lebih tinggi dari dirinya sejauh lima sampai sepuluh sentimeter.

"Uu-uh, _Annyeong_ " Jungkook membalas sapa, tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang putih bersih karena digosok pagi dan malam secara rutin tanpa terlewat. Taehyung balas tersenyum, senyumnya begitu lucu membentuk persegi dan memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi. Lelaki di hadapannya mengenakan kaus merah berlogo _LEGO_ dan celana denim pendek kumal serta sepatu kets yang Jungkook tak yakin mereknya apa. Taehyung terlihat begitu kasual dan menarik perhatian di saat yang bersamaan, belum lagi rambutnya yang bukan hitam membuat Jungkook mempertanyakan apa Taehyung blasteran atau murni Korea. "Taehyung, namamu?"

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" Jungkook mengambil tangan Taehyung yang mengulur di atas pagar sambil berjinjit dan melebarkan senyumnya saat mereka berjabat tangan dan saling mengisyaratkan untuk pertemanan.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik, Jungkook- _ah_ "

.

.

Dan ya, mereka berteman dengan amat sangat baik. Di hari pertama mereka bertemu mereka sudah berkeliling desa dengan sepeda setelah Taehyung merengek pada ibunya untuk meminta pegawai mengeluarkan sepedanya dari truk dengan cepat. Mereka pergi ke segala tempat—danau, sungai, bahkan hutan di pinggir desa yang banyak rusa-rusa dan ada rumah pohon sederhana buatan ayah Jungkook disana. Pulangnya, mereka sudah disambut oleh acara makan-makan kecil di rumah baru Taehyung dan disana ada orang tua Jungkook yang hadir, ibu Cloe beserta Cloe-nya, juga ada Seokjin _hyung_ dan ibunya yang mengenakan baju berwarna sama.

Di hari-hari berikutnya pun tak dapat dilewatkan tanpa adanya waktu main berdua dari waktu pulang sekolah sampai senja menjelang. Ternyata Taehyung dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook harus menunggu Taehyung pulang sekolah karena memang jadwal pulang anak kelas satu dan tiga berbeda. Ada begitu banyak hal yang dapat dimainkan dalam enam jam masa bermain mereka, mulai dari memanjat pohon, bermain _LEGO_ , membuat rumah-rumahan dari sprei di jemuran dan mengakibatkan amukan kedua ibunda bocah-bocah ini.

Terkadang jika hujan, mereka akan bermain _indoor_ baik di rumah Taehyung atau Jungkook dan mendapat amukan kembali jika mendapati rumahnya berantakan. Atau mereka hanya akan bermain surat-suratan via jendela kamar mereka yang kebetulan berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi halaman juga pagar pendek. Permainan favorit Jungkook adalah _playstasion_ , karena hanya ini mainan yang yang bisa Jungkook menangi dari Taehyung dan membuatnya bisa mengejek Taehyung. Karena selama ini hanya Ia yang diledek masih kecil, pendek, dan sebagainya. Taehyung akan selalu menang dalam berbagai permainan papan maupun balapan, Taehyung mengerti seluruh pelajaran dan berbaik hati mengajarkannya pada Jungkook sehingga beban Seokjin yang sudah mulai sibuk sendiri itu berkurang.

Jungkook begitu memuji Taehyung, kebaikannya, kebisaannya dalam segala hal—kecuali bermain _playstasion_ dan berkata dengan logis, bahkan wajahnya yang begitu tampan untuk ukuran anak sembilan tahun. Jungkook kecil belum tahu apa arti menyukai atau bahkan mencintai, maka sebab itu Jungkook hanya mengklaim dirinya mengagumi Taehyung sebagai seorang kakak yang patut di contoh.

.

.

" _Hyung,"_

Taehyung mendehem kecil, tangannya sibuk pada sebuah bangunan setinggi pahanya berwarna merah-kuning-hijau-biru yang terbuat dari balok-balok _LEGO_ dan sebentar lagi akan ditancap bendera untuk kemudian diberi nama ' _Kerajaan Kim Taehyung'._ "Kau tahu... kita sudah cukup besar untuk memainkan _LEGO_."

Itu Jungkook, yang usianya sudah menggamit dua belas tahun dan sudah lulus sekolah dasar, menunggu pengumuman masuk sekolah menengah pertama favoritnya yang sama dengan Taehyung duduki saat ini. "Tepatnya kau _hyung,_ aku masih dalam kategori umurnya." Kata Jungkook sambil membaca bungkus _LEGO_ yang bertuliskan _'For childern under 12 y.o'_

"Bocah," Taehyung menancapkan benderanya di atas kerajaan sederhananya dan berbalik pada Jungkook yang sedaritadi setia menatapi punggungnya, mendekatkan duduknya pada Jungkook dan bersila di hadapannya yang berpose sama. "Jadi kau mau _egois_ main _LEGO_ sendiri sampai bulan september nanti?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Jungkook manyun, dan satu sisi senang Taehyung ingat bulan ulang tahunnya—biasanya Taehyung lupa dan ibunya yang akan mengingatkannya, "Bisakah kita memainkan permainan yang lebih _dewasa?_ "

Taehyung mengernyit, dia sudah empat belas tahun dan dia mengerti dua konteks _dewasa_ berbeda yang Ia ketahui beberapa bulan setelah pertama masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Yang pertama, dewasa dalam konteks sudah besar, pemikiran matang, tingkah laku bijak, dan lainnya yang menggambarkan kejenuhan kehidupan orang dewasa. Dan yang kedua—Taehyung meneguk lidahnya saat memikirkan ini, yang kedua tentu saja konteks dewasa yang lebih _menyenangkan._ "Dewasa.. bagaimana?"

"Kita bermain kartu, atau jalan-jalan ke kota misalnya atau bermain _skateboard_ ," Jungkook memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang dapat dilakukan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah tumbuh cukup tinggi dan empat sentimeter lagi akan menyamai tinggi Taehyung. "Apapun _hyung_ asal jangan main _LEGO_ dan rumah-rumahan seperti anak SD."

"Kau juga anak SD Kook _ie_ ," Taehyung menghembus nafas, Jungkook masih sepolos yang Ia tahu dan tak ketularan noda seperti dirinya yang nonton porno di umur dua belas. "Minggu depan aku anak SMP!" Jungkook menyentak keras, tangannya dilipat di depan dada setelah melempar bungkus _LEGO_ asal ke sampingnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sehingga Taehyung gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. "Masih minggu depan, belum resmi sekarang."

"Ayolah Tae," Taehyung melotot mendengar namanya dipanggil tanpa sufikasi kakak lelaki lebih tua dan Jungkook menatapnya amarah, "Kita hanya perlu main _skateboard_ dan jalan-jalan ke kota lalu berhenti memainkan permainan bodoh ini."

"Oke, kita akan memainkan permainan yang lebih _dewasa_ ," Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan itu membuat Jungkook bingung, "Tapi tadi pagi kata berita akan ada badai yang datang jadi kita tidak bisa main _skateboard_ atau jalan-jalan."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Jungkook mengerucut lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dan Ia memandang sedih ke luar jendela yang awannya sudah saling bergemuruh dan mengelabu. Taehyung terdiam, sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya dan Ia _yakin_ akan melakukan hal itu kepada Jungkook. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengenalkan ke _dewasaan_ pada Jungkook. "Mau kuajarkan yang biasa dilakukan orang dewasa?"

"Memangnya kau mau mengajarkanku yang seperti apa?" Kata Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung sinis, Ia sudah sebal setengah mati karena tidak bisa belajar _skateboard_ yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ayahnya karena badai sialan yang meruntuhkan semua _mood_ nya.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum sekilas dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Jungkook untuk kemudian diraih tengkuknya, "Seperti _ini,"_

Detik berikutnya bibir Taehyung sudah bertemu dengan bibir Jungkook, menempel lembut tanpa tekanan dan sungguhan ciuman cinta pertama. Jungkook membulat mata dan tangannya dengan lemah memukul dada Tahyung, merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila dan aliran darahnya yang saling berpacu. Kelopaknya kian menutup saat Tahyung lebih menekan tengkuk Jungkook untuk merapatkan ciuman, memberikan impuls-impuls yang membuat tangan Jungkook begitu bergetar saat bersandar di dada Taehyung.

"Nah," Katanya terengah, sambil menarik mundur kepalanya yang mabuk kepayang ulah dirinya sendiri. "Itu yang mau aku tunjukan padamu,"

Jungkook juga terengah, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga dan kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya masih setia bertopang pada dada Tahyung menahan agar tubuhnya tak ambruk ke depan menubruk tubuh tetangganya. Jungkook tahu, sangat tahu bahwa ciuman adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Ayah dan ibunya tak jarang melakukan itu di hadapan Jungkook, dan Jungkook pun senang karena pertanda orangtuanya saling menyayangi. Ia juga sering mendapat kecupan di bibir dari ibunya, atau bahkan Cloe _._

Tapi yang ini berbeda, berbeda sekali. Tangannya berkeringat bahkan pelipisnya, jantungnya meronta ingin keluar dan pikirannya kacau. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung melakukan itu, kakaknya—panutannya, melakukan hal itu. Karena yang Jungkook tahu, ciuman adalah tanda dari sebuah kasih sayang. Dan Jungkook tak yakin Taehyung tengah memberikan hal itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung, tanpa tersirat dosa ataupun lainnya dari matanya, bibirnya menyungging senyum dan alisnya terangkat, setelah itu Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. "Bu-bukan hal dewasa seperti itu!"

Taehyung tertawa berat, dan Jungkook memukulinya sampai Ia tertindih di lantai. Ia kira Jungkook akan _ngambek_ dan tidak mau bertatap wajah lagi dengannya. Namun hasilnya sesuai perkiraannya yang satunya.

.

.

Jungkook berusia empat belas tahun saat Taehyung berusia enam belas tahun dan sudah masuk sekolah menengah akhir. Keduanya masih sering bermain bersama meski hanya mengobrol dan mengerjakan tugas, tidak membuat rumah-rumahan atau main di rumah pohon sempit yang kini sudah lapuk di makan usia. Taehyung adalah remaja yang mendapat anugerah dari Tuhan, dengan ketampanan yang bertambah dan badan yang bagus, tidak terlalu kurus ataupun gendut meski belum terbentuk otot-ototnya. Jungkook pun sama, tingginya sekarang hampir menyamai Taehyung dan Ia bangga akan hal itu.

Jungkook merasa rasa kagumnya pada Taehyung semakin bertambah saat menginjak dewasa, Taehyung semakin pintar dan jago bermain _playstasion_ _—_ meski sekarang Jungkook yang lebih jago balapan sepeda tapi tetap saja, Taehyung adalah panutan baginya. Pernah suatu ketika kaki Jungkook patah karena terjatuh dari rumah pohon saat mereka mengambil beberapa mainan disana untuk dibawa pulang, dan itu murni kecelakaan karena Taehyung tak sengaja menyenggol Jungkook. Dan saat itu Taehyung dengan setia merawat Jungkook, datang setiap hari saat pulang sekolah ke kamarnya dan membawakan komik-komik yang Ia sewa dari toko buku dekat sekolahnya atau membawa beberapa _snack_ yang bisa dimakan berdua sambil mengobrol atau bermain _playstasion_.

Nyonya Jeon sampai berterimakasih pada Taehyung karena Jungkook tidak _down_ dan masih bersemangat seperti biasanya meski tidak bisa bersekolah satu bulan dan tertinggal begitu banyak pelajaran dan tugas. Dan dengan amat sangat baik hatinya lagi, Taehyung mengajarkan pelajaran yang tertinggal itu lewat buku-buku pegangan sekolah di rak buku Jungkook. Taehyung bahkan sempat membantunya buang air kecil meski Jungkook menolak mentah-mentah dan Taehyung tetap memaksa dan berakhir persetujuan dengan telinga Jungkook yang memerah.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kapan kau sembuh sih? Lama sekali." Kata Taehyung meratapi betis Jungkook yang masih diperban tebal dan _gips_ tertanam di dalamnya. Jungkook ikut menatap ke kakinya, lalu tersenyum pada Taehyung, "Sebentar lagi kata dokter. Hmm, mungkin dua minggu lagi aku bisa membuka _gips_ ku."

"Syukurlah." Taehyung membuang nafas, lalu menarik dirinya dari kursi di samping ranjang untuk ikut duduk berselonjor di sebelah Jungkook dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook lalu memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, "Aku bisa gila melihatmu tidak sekolah selama hampir dua bulan dan nanti kau akan kesekolah dengan tongkat, dan semua itu karena aku."

"Ayolah _hyung,_ " Jungkook menatap Taehyung, memandangi bulu mata _hyung_ nya yang begitu panjang bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. "Ini semua bukan salahmu, ini murni kecelakaan. Lagipula aku senang jadi tidak perlu ke sekolah dan mendapat banyak tugas."

"Yaa kau tidak boleh begitu, pendidikan itu penting—"

"Ya, ya aku tahu _hyung,_ aku tahu." Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung sambil terkekeh, jika sudah membahas soal kemalasan Jungkook dengan belajar pasti Taehyung akfan memulai ceramah panjang lebarnya soal pentingnya belajar juga pendidikan untuk meraih cita-citamu dan _bla bla bla_ lainnya. "Lagipula _hyung,_ aku cedera begini kau juga jadi lebih perhatian padaku. Tak mengejekku lagi."

Taehyung terkekeh, tawa Jungkook memang selalu seperti itu, begitu cerah dan menular. Taehyung menyamankan duduknya dengan masih merangkul Jungkook, lalu telunjuknya di arahkan ke dada Jungkook sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Kau masih bayi Jungkook- _ah_ , masih perlu perawatan telaten supaya kulitmu tetap halus dan rambutmu tetap lembut, apalagi kaki bayi kecilku ini sedang sakit. _Aigoo_ , pasti adik bayi kecil kesakitan, _kan_?"

"Ya! Aku bukan bayi!" Bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu dan tangannya Ia gunakan untuk memukul paha Taehyung yang terpampang akibat celana pendeknya yang tersingkap. Ia tidak suka dianggap anak kecil, bocah, dan apalagi ini bayi ya Tuhan Jungkook sudah masuk usia remaja.

"Ampun, Ampun! Iya iya kau bukan bayi Jungkook _ie,_ tapi balita. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah!" Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah. Taehyung tertawa gemas, menggoda Jungkook adalah hal terbaik di dunia karena Jungkook begitu menggemaskan saat marah dan _pout_ nya yang begitu imut membuat Taehyung ingin saja memeluk Jungkook sepanjang hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook _ie_ ," Kata Taehyung masih mencoba menetralkan tawanya agar Jungkook tidak berakhir _ngambek_ dan mendiamkan Taehyung selama tiga hari—ini pernah terjadi saat Taehyung lupa ulang tahun Jungkook dan berakhir baikan dalam tiga hari setelah Taehyung menyogok Jungkook dengan komik Naruto _volume_ terbaru yang Ia beli dengan susah payah. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Dengan apa? Kuda terbang?" Kata Jungkook mengejek, Ia tahu Ia tidak bisa berjalan dan belum bisa menggunakan tongkat. Diajak berjalan-jalan sama saja menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Jungkook pulang pergi. "Kugendong, serius."

"Kau ini kurus _hyung_ , kalau tulang punggungmu patah karena aku bagaimana?"

"Berat badanku lima puluh tujuh dan kau empat puluh delapan, aku masih lebih berat darimu sebelas kilogram. Kurus bilang kurus, bercerminlah karena disini kau yang kurang gizi." Badan Jungkook memang lebih kecil karena mengertilah Taehyung mengalami pubertas duluan yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya lebih cepat berkembang dari Jungkook yang masih kurus kecil di kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama ini.

Taehyung bangkit dari kasur, berdiri membelakangi sisi ranjang saat Jungkook terus memperhatikannya tanpa bergerak. "Ayo cepat, keburu sore dan kita kehilangan waktu untuk membeli _burger_ paman Sam"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menyeret badannya ke pinggir ranjang, menggantung kakinya lalu meraih pundak Taehyung untuk kemudian dipeluknya sampai leher. Tanpa ragu Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan dilingkarkannya kaki Jungkook yang sulit digerakkan itu ke pinggangnya, memastikan semuanya aman sebelum berjalan keluar rumah dengan Jungkook yang mengomel bahwa dia sekarang terlihat seperti perempuan.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook di punggungnya ke kedai _hamburger_ paman Sam seperti yang tadi Ia janjikan, menikmati hangatnya matahari sore musim semi sambil mengunyah _ham_ dengan saus _mayonaise_ dan saus tomat serta irisan tomat dan daun selada yang renyah di mulut. Mereka pulang setelah pergi ke danau sebentar untuk melihat _sunset_ yang sudah lama tak Jungkook lihat bersama Taehyung. Jungkook masih berada di gendongan Taehyung saat ayahnya berteriak dengan amarah untuk cepat kemari dan ada ayah Taehyung juga disana dengan emosi yang sama.

"Lihat? Anakmu lah yang membuat anakku _cacat_ , Ia tida bisa sekolah sampai dua belan kedepan." Kata Tuan Jeon saat Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dekat ayahnya, keduanya melongo dan tidak menegerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemudian Nyonya Jeon dengan terburu menghampiri Jungkook untuk memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jungkook masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi Ia juga dapat mendengar Tuan Kim yang menyentak Taehyung untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah juga. Dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, sayup-sayup Jungkook dapat mendengar percakapan penuh emosi di antara kedua ayah tersebut, sesekali namanya juga Taehyung disebut di sela-sela pekikan amarah ayahnya dan ayah Taehyung.

"Anakmu itu pengaruh buruk anakku, jangan banggakan anakmu yang bodoh itu."

"Anakmu yang membuat anakku malas belajar, bermain sepanjang waktu bahkan tak mendengar ucapan orang tuanya!"

"Dengar ya, Taehyung tidak punya temen di SMA dan itu karena dia terlalu mengasihani anakmu yang bodoh itu!"

"Itu urusan Taehyung, dan Jungkook tak ada sangkut pautnya. Memangnya kau tahu apa soal anakku?"

Jungkook menengang, matanya membulat saat mendengar kalimat bahwa Taehyung tak punya teman. Hatinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk belati mendengar perdebatan ayahnya dan ayah Taehyung yang begitu menjadikannya tersangka dan memekakkan telinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, perdebatan itu reda dan Tuan Jeon masuk dengan mata yang masih memerah juga amarah yang masih meluap-luap.

"Jika aku masih melihatmu bersama Taehyung, jangan harap aku menganggapmu menjadi anakku." Dan kata-kata itu diakhiri oleh gebrakkan pintu kamar Jungkook yang berdebum begitu keras membuat pajangan di dinding sekitar pintu bergetar.

Jungkook menangis, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan menyangkutpautkan dirinya juga Taehyung. Jungkook tidak bisa tidak berteman dengan Taehyung, tidak bertemu dengannya, tidak bermain dengannya. Tidak, Jungkook tidak bisa. Isakannya semakin keras saat ibunya masuk dan memeluknya, merapalkan ucapan penenang yang membuat isakannya mengecil meski air matanya tetap turun.

" _Mianhae_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Kau juga Taehyung jadi terlibat masalah ini." Jungkook ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi mulutnya masih begitu kelu dan malah terus menerus mengeluarkan isak tangis yang membuat ibunya makin erat merengkuhnya. "Ayahmu dan ayahnya Taehyung akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar dan tadi mereka membawa-bawa namamu juga Taehyung. Maafkan ayah ya, Jungkook?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, karena jika memafkan ayahnya pun, Taehyung akan tetap pindah rumah keesokan harinya. Ya, dua truk perusahaan jasa pindah rumah datang untuk mengepak barang-barang keluarga Kim dan Jungkook tak melihat Taehyung sama sekali dan dimanapun. Taehyung tak mendatanginya, tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau sekedar menaruh tulisan di jendela kamarnya agar Jungkook bisa membacanya.

 _Karena jika Ia memafkan ayahnya pun, Ia tetap tidak bisa melihat Taehyung, untuk tahun yang banyak kedepannya._

.

 _Karena bodohnya Jungkook baru tersadar saat Taehyung pergi,_

 _bahwa Ia menyukainya._

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

.

.

 _ **Kkeut/? Ini bakal jadi trilogy sesuai mv nya hoho, rated M in chap 2 but a lil bit explicit,**_

 _ **Hope you like this vkook ff, review juseyo!**_

[overflakkie, 2016]


	2. FOOLS

BLUE NEIGHBORHOOD

.

.

 _ **BANGTANSONYEONDAN**_ _ **belong to**_ _ **BIGHIT ENTERTAINMENT**_

 **WARNING!**

 _typo(s), AU, OOC, and etc._

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

 _ **Sorry for the very very late update, aku sungguh sibuk di kelas 12 ini tugasnya menggila T-T semoga kalian mengerti dan sabar menunggu ya '-')/**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : FOOLS**

 _._

" _But everything is shatering and it's my mistake,_

 _Only fool fall for you,_

 _Only fool fall."_

 **.**

 **.**

Empat tahun lebih dua bulan, itulah tenggat waktu yang Jungkook hitung setiap hari sambil menunggu Taehyung kembali. Ia lelah mencari, menanyai seluruh tetangga namun jawabannya nihil. Bahkan dengan nekat dan tak tahu malu datang ke sekolah Taehyung dan menanyai kemana Taehyung pindah, dan tak ada yang menjawab tahu.

Jungkook lelah berdoa kepada Tuhan setiap malam, setiap minggu di gereja, bahkan setiap detik di tiap hembus nafasnya. Meminta Taehyung kembali, mengintip dari jendela kamarnya sambil membawa komik dan bilang, _'Boo, Aku tak pergi. Aku disini, ayo bermain.'_ Dan doa itu tak pernah—belum, belum terkabul. Jungkook hanya lelah berdoa, tapi ia tak ingin lelah berharap. Bahwa Taehyungnya masih Taehyung yang dulu, yang selalu menangis jika tidak bisa bermain dengannya. Yang selalu memeluknya saat Ia menangis, yang menghabiskan hampir delapan belas jam bersamanya.

Jungkook hanya ingin Taehyung kembali, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar.

.

.

2016/13/06

 _Hari ke-1625. Taehyung belum mengetuk kaca jendelaku. Padahal tinggiku sudah 179cm dan aku ingin menunjukkan hal hebat ini padanya._

Jungkook menutup jurnalnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak Taehyung pergi tanpa kabar untuk menulis apapun yang Ia lakukan dan menyatut nama Taehyung di dalamnya. Katakan saja Jungkook punya obsesi terhadap Taehyung, tapi Jungkook hanyalah remaja delapan belas tahun yang merindukan sahabatnya. Itu saja.

 _Tuk, tuk._

Jungkook mendengar jendelanya diketuk, terdiam sebentar dan mencoba mendengar kembali apakah akan ada ketukan lain yang menyentuh jendelanya. Tapi tak ada. Jungkook membuang nafas panjang, berpikir bahwa Ia sudah terlalu gila bahkan berhalusinasi Taehyung mengetuk jendelanya di sana.

"Kebiasaan, tak pernah mengunci pintu padahal hanya ada kau di rumah. Kalau ada pencuri bagaimana?"

Jungkook terdiam. Mempercayai bahwa semua suara itu bukanlah halusinasi, dan menoleh perlahan untuk mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri santai bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. Taehyung tersenyum, berjalan dua langkah memasuki kamar sahabatnya sebelum terhenti karena Jungkook menubruknya dan memeluknya dengan amat sangat erat.

"Bodoh, Taehyung bodoh." Jungkook menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh kerinduannya dan kelelahannya menunggu selama ini. Taehyung masih sama, aromanya masih sama. Hanya rambutnya disemir _dirty blonde_ dan tubuhnya semakin tegap.

"Cengeng," Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook, mengelus punggung Jungkook yang rasanya semakin tegap selama empat tahun ini. Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, betapa Ia merindukan Jungkook lebih dari apapun di dunia. "Aku di sini, jangan menangis. Aku sudah di sini."

"A-aku, merindukanmu," kata Jungkook di sela tangisannya yang kacau, wajahnya bertumpu pada pundak Taehyung dan menumpahkan air matanya di sana. Tak peduli baju Taehyung akan basah dan Taehyung akan memarahinya.

"Aku juga Jungkook- _ah,_ aku juga." Taehyung mengecupi kepala Jungkook, merapalkan kata-kata penenang juga rindu yang sudah Ia tahan selama empat tahun.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dengan mata berairnya dan tersenyum saat Taehyung tersenyum juga ke arahnya sambil menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Kau tak banyak berubah," kata Taehyung sambil memindahkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Jungkook, merapatkan posisi mereka sampai hidung mereka tersentuh. "Sialan kau sepantar denganku sekarang."

"Aku bertambah tinggi _hyung_. Aku minum susu dengan baik, seperti katamu." Jungkook bersemu, Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Taehyung dan semua ini membuat detak jantungnya terdengar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Wah, harusnya aku sering-sering meninggalkanmu. Supaya kau menuruti perkataanku—aw! Aw!" Taehyung mendapati pinggangnya dicubit oleh kekuatan yang amat kuat. Darimana Jungkook mendapat kekuatan macam pegulat seperti ini?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, sialan." Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, kemudian mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Taehyung. "Kau belajar mengumpat darimana? Katakan siapa yang mengajarkanmu, aku akan memberikannya dua pukulan maut Kim Taehyung."

"Aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan aku sudah sah untuk mengumpat. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengumpatimu." Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taehyung, memeluknya dan berkata, "Kim Taehyung, _hyung_ ku sialan. Aku begitu merindukanmu, keparat. Tak mengertikah dirimu bedebah aku disini seperti orang gila mencarimu? Aku bahkan menunggu empat tahun enam bulan hanya untuk mengumpatimu. Kurang ajar sekali dirimu—"

Dan umpatan Jungkook sekaligus ucapan rindunya itu terpotong oleh ciuman Taehyung yang tiba-tiba, mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut sebelum melumatnya pelan-pelan sampai membuat Jungkook menutup matanya.

Jungkook dapat merasakan telapak tangan Taehyung yang besar meraba halus pinggangnya, memeberikan impuls-impuls kecil yang membuatnya merinding dalam ciuman lembut Taehyung. Ia hanya satu kali mendapat kecupan singkat di bibir saat berusia dua belas tahun dari Taehyung dan tak pernah kontak bibir lagi dengan siapapun.

Taehyung meraih tengkuk Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuamannya, masih menenggerkan satu tangannya di pinggang Jungkook dan memberikan remasan-remasan kecil di sana. Jungkook mengerang saat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, membuat mulutnya terbuka dan memberikan jalan bagi lidah Taehyung masuk ke mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Taehyung menjalar di rongga mulutnya, menari dengan lidahnya.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya, menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan bibir bengkak yang terkuak, begitu kacau dan menggoda. Taehyung mengecupi rahang Jungkook, turun ke lehernya dan memberikan jilatan panjang di sana. "Ayah ibumu, kemana?"

"Ke-ke Busan," kata Jungkook susah payah, tangannya mencengkram bahu Taehyung kuat saat dirasa Taehyung menghisap dan menggigit kulit lehernya di sana kuat-kuat. "Kembali dua hari—ahh lagih—"

Jungkook hanya tak bisa menahan suaranya saat Taehyung menghisap kuat kulit lehernya sambil meremas buah pantatnya sensual.

"Bagus," Taehyung bergumam di leher Jungkook, lalu berdiri tegap dan menggiring Jungkook untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Ini masih ranjang yang sama dengan yang digunakan Jungkook empat tahun yang lalu, dan sprei _Iron Man_ -nya pun belum terlihat kusam. "jangan tahan suaramu."

Taehyung membuka jaket denimnya yang berwarna pudar, juga sepatunya lalu merangkak menanungi tubuh Jungkook. Ia memberikan ciuman lagi, lebih dalam dan membuat Jungkook candu untuk terus merasakan bibir Taehyung berada di bibirnya.

Tangan Taehyung tak ingin diam, menyentuh tiap-tiap kulit Jungkook yang masih tertutup kain dengan jari kurusnya. Jungkook di bawah sana benar-benar tidak bisa tetap diam dan tenang menerima seluruh ini, tangannya bergerak meraih rambut Taehyung untuk menyalurkan seluruh rasa yang bergejolak di tubuhnya.

Jungkook bisa saja gila saat ini. Ciuman di sepanjang lehar hingga selangkanya, kausnya telah tersingkap dan ada telapak tangan Taehyung yang begitu besar bermain di perut juga dadanya. Dan Jungkook ingin mengakui Taehyung benar-benar terampil dalam seluruh hal ini.

"Tae— _hyung_ h!" Jungkook berteriak saat Taehyung dengan amat sangaja meremas ereksinya di bawah sana, mengabaikan seringaian Taehyung karena telah berhasil membuat jungkook meneriakan namanya dengan begitu indahnya.

"Kau tahu Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung membuka kaus berwarna hitamnya ke atas dengan begitu pelan, memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang cukup atletis dengan kulit _tan_ yang begitu menggoda. Jungkook hanya mengikuti instingnya menatap tubuh itu terus menerus, "aku nyaris gila tak melihatmu selama empat tahun."

"A-aku juga—Ahh!" Jungkook hanya tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Taehyung sekali lagi meremas sesuatu di bawah sana. "Berhenti menggodaku."

"Oh kau tidak mau digoda?" Taehyung menurunkan _zipper_ celana denim Jungkook dan dengan segera membuka celananya beserta _boxer_ nya. "Mau masuk ke acara inti tanpa pemanasan?"

Jungkook diam, wajahnya bersemu hebat apalagi setelah celananya yang dilepas tanpa seizin yang punya. Taehyung tertawa, lalu tersenyum dan kembali memberikan ciuman di bibir Jungkook. Keduanya berciuman amat lama, sampai rasanya Jungkook sudah menelan seluruh sisa oksigen di bumi untuk memperlama ciuman tapi tetap saja dia butuh asupan lebih.

Taehyung membantu membuka seluruh pakaian Jungkook, menatapnya teramat rindu lalu kemudian mengecupinya. Memberitahukan setiap inchi tubuh Jungkook bahwa Taehyung merindukannya, bahwa Ia tak ingin pergi meinggalkan Jungkook, bahkan tanpa ucapan dua kata selamat tinggal.

"Kau merindukanku?" Ujar Taehyung dengan suara gumam karena sedang menjajah leher Jungkook.

"Sangat—" Jungkook menahan napasnya saat Taehyung mengelus paha dalamnya teramat pelan dan seduktif, membuatnya merinding dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Seluruh akal pikirannya hilang tertutupi kabut yang berbisik bahwa semua ini layak dinikmati, dan jangan ada penolakan sedikitpun. Bisikan itu langsung ditanggapi oleh sel-sel saraf tubuh Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri tak sanggup lagi untuk mengontrolnya.

Dalam pikiran Jungkook kini hanya tercatat satu nama, hanya ada Taehyung di sana. Indranya pun hanya dapat menatap Taehyung, mendengar suara _baritone_ Taehyung yang membuatnya merinding, juga merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Taehyung di atas kulitnya yang memanas.

Semua yang berujung kata Taehyung membuat Jungkook mabuk, matanya berair dan kini Taehyung tengah memberikan godaan pada kejantanannya dan ia ingin menangis karena semua ini begitu nikmat dan tak tertolakkan.

" _Hyunghh_ _—_ _"_ Jungkook menangis, menumpahkan air matanya saat seluruh kenikmatannya tak bisa tertahan lagi. Otaknya tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik tapi Taehyung menuntunnya, mengecup pipinya dan menyapu air matanya teramat lembut seolah takut akan merusak Jungkook hanya dengan satu sentuhan.

Jungkook meremas spreinya kuat saat Taehyung memberi penetrasi dengan dua jarinya, menambah satu lagi disaat rasanya Jungkook belum cukup regang. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Jungkook meneriakkan nama Taehyung—entah sakit ataupun nikmat, otak Jungkook sudah terlalu macet untuk membedakan mana yang baik dan yang buruk untuk saat ini.

"Katakan kau siap," ujar Taehyung sambil mengecup bibirnya, menempatkan dirinya di pintu masuk dan siap menghujam Jungkook kapan saja.

"A-aku siap, siap." Jungkook mencari apapun untuk diraih, dan berakhir mencengkram keras pundak Taehyung sampai Jungkook dapat mendengar ringisan nyeri dari Taehyung.

Jungkook berteriak amat keras saat Taehyung masuk dengan tiba-tiba, membenamkan seluruh miliknya di dalam sana. Air matanya berderai hebat dan kukunya menancap tajam pada pundak Taehyung, sampai rasanya kulit Taehyung akan robek saat itu juga.

"Rileks, _baby_." Taehyung kembali mengecupnya, menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Otot perut Jungkook terasa menegang, ada rasa yang ingin terpenuhi saat perlahan Taehyung bergerak, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif tubuhnya dan menciumnya. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawan dengan gerak yang Taehyung lakukan, mengeluarkan suara desah kenikmatan yang menjamu telinga Taehyung dengan sangat baik.

Jungkook hanya tak ingin semua ini berakhir—tak peduli air matanya kering dan tenggorokannya perih karena terus meneriakkan nama Taehyung, tak peduli hari sudah menggelap dan tak ada penerangan apapun di antara mereka kecuali cahaya rembulan, tak peduli jika tubuhnya juga Taehyung sudah termandi keringat, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah ia tak ingin Taehyung pergi lagi.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," kata Jungkook pelan sambil memeluk Taehyung erat, badannya begitu lemas dan Ia bahkan enggan bergerak untuk membersihkan diri.

"Maafkan aku." Taehyung mengecup kepala Jungkook, begitu pelan dan sarat akan perasaan Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

"Katakan," Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dan dibalas oleh tatapan tanya, "kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba? Aku tahu ini karena pertengkaran ayah kita, tapi ... kenapa sampai kau pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal?"

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Jungkook lama sebelum bercerita.

"Saat itu aku masih kecil, tak tahu apa-apa soal urusan ayah kita dan saat itu, aku masih memegang prinsip untuk menuruti seluruh perkataan ayahku." Taehyung bercerita, Jungkook mengangguk-angguk bahwa ia pun dulu takut untuk melanggar perintah ayahnya, dan akan meminta pada ibunya jika ingin melakukan hal-hal yang sedikit di luar normal.

"Jadi pagi sekali, ayah telah di kamarku mengemasi seluruh baju, buku, bahkan mainanku dan bicara padaku," Taehyung menjedanya, mengulum senyum dan menarik napas, " _'Taehyung-_ ah', katanya, _'maafkan ayah, tapi karir ayah akan hancur jika terus tinggal di sini'._ "

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, ia sudah cukup mengerti soal kehancuran karir dan lain-lain tapi masih belum cukup mengerti soal mengapa tetap tinggal di sini memperburuk karir ayahnya.

"Ternyata, ayahmu mengetahui keterlibatan ayahku dalam salah satu kasus korupsi—tapi ayahku tidak benar-benar terlibat, hanya sebagai saksi karena ditawari uang suap, tapi ayahmu berspekulasi ayahku menerimanya dan mereka bertengkar hebat karena itu."

Jungkook menggumam mengerti, hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman kecil dan ayahnya sangat membenci Taehyung. "Lalu, kenapa ayah tak ingin kita berteman?"

"Mungkin ayahmu berpikir, jika ayahnya seorang koruptor, mungkin anaknya juga." Taehyung mengelus surai Jungkook perlahan dan mencium keningnya. "Lagipula, sudah sejak lama kantor ayah memberskan kasus tersebut dan ayahku bersih dari keterlibatan."

"Baguslah," Jungkook tersenyum lega, memeluk Taehyung lebih erat dan mengusak kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung, "lalu bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?"

"Baik, ibuku semakin cantik dan ayah ... baik." Taehyung tersenyum, namun matanya berkaca-kaca, Taehyung hanya bersyukur Jungkook tak melihatnya saat ini.

"Aku rindu kue keju buatan ibumu, _Hyung_." Jungkook bergumam pelan nyaris tak terdengar tapi Taehyung masih sanggup mendengarnya, bicara sambil bergumam adalah kebiasaan Jungkook sedari dulu dan Taehyung masih mengerti gumaman Jungkook.

"Aku juga, ibu jarang memasak kue akhir-akhir ini."

Lalu keduanya diam, hanya ada suara lembut gumaman Taehyung yang menemani Jungkook, tangannya menyisir surainya pelan dan sesekali mencium pipi, kepala juga keningnya. Jungkook baru kali ini diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Taehyung, dan rasanya ia tak ingin Taehyung meninggalkan dirinya barang satu menit pun. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan Taehyungnya selama empat tahun, cukup sudah ia ditinggalkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, cukup sudah, ia lelah merindukan Taehyung.

" _Hyung,_ lalu kau ke sini untuk apa?" Jungkook bertanya-tanya, kenapa Taehyung ke sini baru saat ini, kenapa tidak sejak dulu, kenapa tidak lebih cepat sedikit saja.

"Merindukanmu,"

"Jadi kau merindukaku baru setelah kita berpisah selama empat tahun?"

"Bukan begitu _aigoo_ ," Taehyung mencubit hidung Jungkook gemas melihat wajahnya yang mendadak sedih dan muncul sebuah tanda-tanda Jungkook akan _ngambek_ selama-lamanya jika ia menjawab iya. "satu hari baru pergi pun aku sudah merindukanmu, sayang."

"Lalu," Jungkook bersemu mendapat panggilan sayang dari Taehyung, "kenapa baru sekarang ke sini?"

"Mari kita lihat nanti saat ayahmu datang."

Jungkook bangun dari acara sender-menyendernya di dada Taehyung, menatap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memberi pernyataan yang menginput nama ayahnya.

"Memang ada apa jika ayahku sudah datang? Kenapa _sih_ dari dulu tidak berubah, selalu bikin orang penasaran."

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook yang mengembung lucu karena cemberut, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut kemudian menerima ciuman Taehyung.

"Hobiku, tapi tunggu dua hari lagi ya, aku mohon."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung dan menarik selimutnya. "Gantinya selama dua hari nanti kau milikku, _hyung_."

"Baik sayang aku milikmu, kita akan jalan-jalan dan makan makanan yang enak." Taehyung yang tadinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang pun ikut membaringkan diri dan memeluk Jungkook, "Aku juga bawa _skateboard_ , kita akan bermain _skateboard_."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, mengingat dulu ia sangat ingin diajari _skateboard_ oleh Taehyung tapi kakinya lebih dulu patah dan Taehyung lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan ia dapat membayangkan besok adalah harinya dengan Taehyung.

"Selamat malam Jungkook _ie_."

Dan Taehyung memberikan satu ciuman selamat malam pada kening Jungkook sebelum mereka benar-benar terlelap menunggu hari esok tiba.

.

.

Jungkook sudah mandi dan Taehyung di sana tengah mengoles beberapa helai roti dengan selai stroberi yang manis dan warnanya merah. Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dengan rambut yang masih basah dan mengambil salah satu roti yang telah dioles.

"Hari ini jadi _kan_?" Jungkook menggigit rotinya, mengunyahnya dengan tidak pelan dan menggigit kembali rotinya. "Awas saja kau berbohong padaku, aku akan mematahkan lehermu."

"Mentang-mentang tubuhmu sekarang lebih berisi begini. Jangan main kekerasan dengan tamu, dong."

Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa, menikmati roti masing-masing dan hawa hangat pagi hari di musim panas. Jungkook benar-benar bersemangat untuk hari ini, berbahagia bahwa sekarang Taehyung di sampingnya, akan menemaninya seharian penuh seperti dulu kala. Juga berbahagia, bahwa ia akhirnya tak perlu bermimpi untuk bertemu Taehyung, tak perlu mencari-carinya, tak perlu berlarut dalam kerinduannya. Karena sekarang Taehyung ada di hadapannya.

Mereka berangkat ke _skate park_ di pagi menjelang siang, bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak dengan papan _skate_ bermain di libur sekolah musim panas. Jungkook menggenggam erat _skateboard-_ nya, dan tersenyum begitu lebar saat Taehyung menunjuk beberapa anak yang tengah melakukan _flip_ atau pun _spin_ sederhana.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri di atas papan 'kan?" tanya Taehyung saat mereka tiba di suatu lapang yang cukup lengang dibanding yang lain, dan Jungkook mengangguk dua kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan antusias. "Baiklah kita akan melakukan _flip_ , jangan bermimpi untuk melakukan _three-sixty_ sebelum kau bisa _flip_ , okay?"

Dan Jungkook benar-benar belajar dengan cepat—amat sangat cepat, ia melakukan _flip_ sempurna hanya dengan beberapa kali uji coba, hampir berhasil melakukan _three-sixty_ meski berakhir jatuh dan melukai sikutnya sendiri. Tapi Taehyung terus menerus mengungkap pujian pada Jungkook, berkata bahwa Jungkook melakukannya dengan baik dan itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar lagi hari ini.

"Huwa Jungkook _ie_ , kau belajar dengan cepat. Butuh satu minggu untukku untuk bisa _flip_ dan kau hanya perlu seratus dua puluh menit, _daebak_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan pipinya memerah saat Taehyung memujinya, mendapati Taehyung yang iri dengan kecepatan belajarnya dan terus menerus bilang bahwa jika Taehyung punya tubuh seperti Jungkook ia akan belajar dengan lebih mudah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli es krim di salah satu sebrang _skate park_ , menghilangkan keringnya tenggorokan setelah bermain _skateboard_ sampai tengah hari seperti ini. Taehyung memesan rasa stroberi—masih sama persis seperti saat terakhir kali mereka membeli es krim bersama. Dan Jungkook masih dengan _chocolate cream_ -nya.

" _Hyung, gomawo,"_ kata Jungkook pelan, memakan es krim cokelatnya dan memainkan kakinya sembari duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa untukmu." Taehyung tersenyum menghadap Jungkook, memakan es krim-nya sedikit lebih lahap daripada Jungkook.

"Memenuhi janjimu," kata Jungkook pelan, ia memandang Taehyung dan tersenyum, "terimakasih telah memenuhi janjimu untuk mengajariku bermain _skateboard_. Aku pikir kau akan lupa tentang janji ini. Bahkan aku pikir kau telah melupakanku."

" _Aigoo,_ mana mungkin aku lupa pada Jungkook _ie_ -ku tersayang yang satu ini hmm—"

"Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama terperangah, ada seorang remaja perempuan yag berhenti di depan mereka dan menyebut nama Taehyung dengan lancar dan jelas. Jungkook bertanya-tanya siapa wanita ini, tapi Taehyung terlihat begitu bersemangat saat bangun dan langsung memeluk perempuan itu.

Ada setitik rasa sakit saat Taehyung memeluk orang lain. Jungkook akui ia serakah, tapi ia memang akan serakah jika kehilangan pelukan Taehyung selama empat tahun lamanya dan kini Taehyung memberikan pelukan itu kepada orang lain.

"Joohyun- _ah_? Ah sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kau makin cantik. Sungguh."

Jungkook menunduk, Taehyung bicara begitu manis pada perempuan bernama Joohyun itu. Bahkan Joohyun mengecup pipi Taehyung sambil berkata ia merindukannya, dan semua itu cukup untuk membuat Jungkook hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, hampir sama saat Taehyung meninggalkannya dulu.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama—sangat lama bagi Jungkook sampai rasanya ia bisa merasakan es krimnya mulai meleleh di tangannya. Mereka berdua bicara banyak hal, dari yang Jungkook tangkap, mereka dulu satu sekolah menengah atas. Jungkook hanya tak mengerti mengapa tarikan napasnya begitu sulit setiap kali Taehyung tertawa dengan guyonan Joohyun, setiap kali Joohyun mencubit Taehyung karena perkataannya yang kelewat _ngawur_ , atau posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat saat hendak membisikkan sesuatu. Dan itu mereka—Taehyung lakukan di depan Jungkook, tepat di depan Jungkook.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , Joohyun mengajak kita untuk mencoba kedai _ramyun_ baru di dekat sini, ayo ikut."

Jungkook terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan berpikir. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung untuknya hari ini, ia hanya ingin Taehyung memperhatikannya. Dan ia ingin, Taehyung tak punya hubungan khusus apa pun dengan Joohyun.

Ia hanya tak ingin menampik bahwa Taehyung dan Joohyun terlihat begitu cocok bersama, bahkan Joohyun memanggil Taehyung dengan panggilan _Taetae_ , membuat Jungkook semakin takut jika Taehyung benar adanya menyukai Joohyun atau sebaliknya.

"A-aku ..." Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu menggapai papan _skate_ -nya dan berdiri. "Aku lelah, aku ingin pulang saja."

Jungkook hanya mempercepat langkahnya, menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dan berharap ia segera sampai ke rumah, menggelung diri di balik selimut dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia bodoh berharap banyak pada Taehyung.

Ia tak seharusnya menunggu Taehyung pulang, tak seharusnya berharap bahwa Taehyung hanya menyayanginya. Mungkin Jungkook masih tak tahu betul ia mencintai Taehyung atau tidak, tapi melihat Taehyung bersama Joohyun tadi, membuatnya enggan berharap bahwa Taehyung menyukainya, atau bahkan mencintainya.

Langkahnya ia percepat menjadi lari, menembus awan cerah kota Seoul dan berdoa agar semua ini tak pernah terjadi.

Ada sebuah perakataan yang tertulis di otaknya bahwa Taehyung hanya mengganggap dirinya adik kecil, sahabat kecil, atau tetangga, dan apa pun itu. Jungkook selalu menomorsatukan Taehyung, menaruh namanya pada daftar teratas yang disebut dalam doa setelah nama kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Jungkook tak berpikir Taehyung demikian, berpikir bahwa Taehyung baru kembali setelah empat tahun lamanya karena memang Taehyung tak menganggap dirinya lebih—berbeda seperti dirinya.

.

 _Dan detik itu, Jungkook mempertanyakan, apakah Taehyung menyukai—mencintainya juga?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

.

.

 _ **WAAAAAAAAAA FINALLY! Mohon maaf karena update yang amat sangat lama ini, aku ada di posisi akan menghadapi UN /kalau un-nya jadi/ jadi aku benar-benar sibuk maafkan aku huhuhuhu sampe ada yang nanyain kapan ini bakal update akutuh merasa bersalah :(((**_

 _ **Thanks buat peachpeach-nim yang menanyai keberadaan ff ini, aku jadi semangat nyempetin nulis hehe love you deh:***_

 _ **Btw ini ceritanya beda ya sama mv trilogy-nya, Cuma mengambil konsepnya aja hehehehehehehe:(((**_

 _ **Review juseyong! Chapter selanjutnya akan di update lebih cepat dengan judul Talk Me Down!**_

[overflakkie, 2016]


End file.
